When an angel loses their wings
by Enishi CrossSoul
Summary: Los intentos de Twiligth por salvar a una destrozada Fluttershy, la cual cae entre los limites de la fantasía y la realidad sin control, se aventurara en terreno santo y prohibido. Proyecto retomado, capitulo 4: Precuela subido.
1. Broken Body: Magdalena

**Enishi: Hola, jeje bueno esta es la ultima vez que molestare con este trabajo, decidí borrar el de la cuenta anterior ( Guardando en un lugar seguro todos los reviews por supuesto, son demasiado importantes para mi) y traerla a mi cuenta actual y definitiva, bueno, nada mas, pues, si aun no lo han leído pues los invito a hacerlo si se creen capaces.**

 **Advertencia de contenido: Menciones de intento de suicidio, intentos de suicidio, menciones de pedofilia y abuso infantil, escenas sexualmente sugestivas pero no explicitas.**

* * *

Twiligth resoplo su cabello con nostalgia y los lóbulos de sus orejas se enrojecieron en el fresco de la noche. Las calles estaban casi desoladas, su única compañía es el viento que silbaba a través de las hojas de los árboles. Los jardines estaban cubiertos de rocío y el estado de ánimo era calmado y blanco en el cielo, una inmensidad celeste observando pasivamente a ella.

Pensó las olas que deben estar azotando contra la costa de las playas de River Lake. Recordaba haber estudiado que esa agua negra era sanguinaria. Tuvo la visión de todas las personas que desaparecieron allí abajo, sus manos huesudas todavía suplicantes a ser arrastradas de nuevo hasta el aire después de que ya se habían ahogado.

Tal vez todos ellos jamás pensaron ser atrapados hacia abajo en un ojo en alguna parte en el lago.

Quizás ese lago tenía un voraz apetito .

De esa manera, se acordó de el puente Golden Gate, un milagro que sólo había visto en fotos. La grandeza de la terminación de su vida no había sido más que una ilusión. La verdad era que los que saltaron de el Golden Gate siempre en sus últimos segundos desearon no caer , porque una vez que lleguen al agua, sus huesos se romperían y la fuerza sería como una rama en un tornado. Finalmente sabrían cómo un pececito se sentía cuando estaba siendo arrojado al inodoro. ¡Qué sensación.

Estar viva y ahora que tiene tiempo para reflexionar sobre esto, ella podría decir ahora que las aguas de River Lake no han sido generosas tampoco. Evaluó su más reciente fantasía suicidio: desaparecer en aquella negrura con Fluttershy y su coche. De alguna manera, ella siempre imaginó que estaría sentada plácidamente en el asiento del conductor, viendo la salida del agua por encima de sus ventanas y la fuga de aire a través de los bordes de las puertas del coche. Los ojos ciegos de su acompañante se abrirían y su boca sin sentimientos se romperían en una sonrisa suave. Al estar tan orgullosa de ella. Ahora podrían descansar en paz, Twiligth.

Eso no fue más que un cuento de hadas.

Fluttershy había dicho que sus propias fantasías habían sido tontas, exageradamente idealizadas y sentimentales . Ella imagino, como es que Fluttershy trato de matarse cuando se conocieron, que su muerte iba a encajar como el zapato de cristal de Cenicienta.

Había logrado sostenerla al borde del puente.

Aunque las aguas estaban hambrientas, su amor por la vida estaba extinguido hace ya mucho tiempo, y su corazón negro como la tinta, todavía se negó a dar la espalda. Ella la que tal vez no la conocía, pero lo que sea que le pasaba no merecía la pena de su muerte y ella no lo estaba haciendo para conseguir algo.

-Voy a tirarme antes de que tu lo hagas-, le dijo.

Por supuesto que todo había sido una mentira. Su vida no dependía de si ella terminaba o no con la suya, pero en ese momento, estaba tan desesperada y sola que creería todo.

Fue entonces, engañada para pensar que ella podía soportar ser responsable de otra vida perdida, en ese instante se quebró. Se sentó en el borde de el puente, mirando una fotografía en su mano, que mostraba a tal vez una Fluttershy de 7 años sonriendo con un niño parecido a ella frente a una chimenea. Ella le dijo que no quería que se suicidara a causa de ella. Ella ya había tomado una vida.

-Me estás obligando a vivir!- Fluttershy le gritó.

En la calle, sin aliento en un pequeño callejón, terminó en frente a una pared de ladrillo y una pequeña montaña de basura. Ella la encontró allí, de pie contra la pared, con los ojos en el suelo y una franja de su pelo liso y rosado sobre su rostro. Llevaba el mismo suéter largo de todos los días y que se negaba a cambiar. Cuando llegaba el momento de limpiarlo le advertiría a Twiligth que no mirara porque ella tendría que quitárselo y estaría en su ropa interior. No te hagas ideas divertidas. _Maldita_.

Ella nunca prestó atención a los nombres. Eso es todo lo que eran. Si la hacía sentir mejor el degradarla, entonces estaba bien para ella. Si te hace sentir mejor, Fluttershy.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- ella arrastraba las palabras. Aún así, ella no levantó la cabeza. _Maldita._

Tenía las manos en los bolsillos, una distancia prudente lejos de ella por si acaso ella se asustaba. Fluttershy podría ser la criatura más volátil en sus peores tiempos. Sólo esperaba que ese dolor de los recuerdos se dispersara tan rápidamente como llegaban en la noche.

-Fluttershy, sabes que es peligroso salir por la noche. Debes volver a casa.-

Tenía que elegir cuidadosamente sus palabras. Si no decía las frases correctas, si no eran del tamaño adecuado, Fluttershy podría llegar a estar muy enojada.

Ella era como un sonámbulo. Twiligth nunca pudo despertarla de estos estados de ánimo, o de obligarla a enfrentar la realidad. No había otra realidad cuando ella estaba así.

-¿Qué casa?- ella se burló.

-Nuestra casa-. respondió en voz baja.

-No tengo una.-

-Sí lo haces. Tu vives conmigo.-

-Yo no vivo contigo. Tu quieres atraparme allí. Para que me puedas hacer cosas malas a mí.-

-Yo nunca te haría nada malo a ti, Fluttershy. Lo sabes.-

-Mi casa se quemó. Se quemo hasta los cimientos, yo la queme. Eso ... el fuego se lo comió todo como leña! Eso es lo que era esa casa. Un gran haz de leña.- Ella escupió en el suelo, como si se tratara de los restos de su casa odiada.-¡Que se vayan.-

-No, nuestra casa sigue en pie. Esperando para que volvamos a casa.-

 _Nosotras, Juntas._

Twiligth se estremeció por dentro. Estaba nerviosa cuanto trataba de recuperar de nuevo a la Fluttershy normal de uno de sus estados emocionales.

-Nosotros?- Escupió. Sus ojos estaban fijos en ella. Vio como sus ojos brillaban con una rabia de una manera que sólo los ojos de Fluttershy podían.

-Papá, no hay nosotros. Nunca hubo!-

Fluttershy no veía a Twiligth.

Luchó consigo misma, con todas las frases de su mente posiblemente podría formular, y por todo lo que se le ocurrió, una pequeña palabra. Dentro de ellas sería suficiente para ofenderle e insinuar cosas que no quería decir, y hacer que Fluttershy se vuelva a encoger aún más en su oscuridad.

Estaba segura de que si se acercaba a ella, ella sin duda entraría en un estado de de cólera.

Ella podría incluso tratar de matar a su padre por segunda vez.

¿Cómo podía ella sonar como un hombre que nunca conoció? Twiligth se mordió el labio.

Dulces suplicas no servirían. Ese monstruo que se hacia llamar "Padre" las empleó una y otra vez. No hay palabras de reprimenda, o rabia o rencor. Esas eran demasiadas .El padre de Fluttershy, la bestia que asesino a su propio hijo y abuso sexualmente de su hija por años. Era a el a quien Twiligth estaba personificando involuntariamente

Tendría que utilizar un nuevo enfoque.

Y así, Twiligth la dejó allí.

* * *

Alrededor de las tres de la mañana ella empezó a escuchar la música suave de su timbre. Ella saltó de la cama con sus pies entumecidos reaccionaron y caminó con cautela hacia la puerta, tratando de canalizar su inmenso alivio y no parecer demasiado ansiosa por responder a su llamada.

Fluttershy odiaba las miradas de preocupación en los rostros de las personas. Le recordaban a su madre, esa perra inútil que nunca hizo nada, se negó a reconocer que su hijo fue asesinado y que su propia hija estaba siendo violada por su propio marido.

 _Maldita._

El rostro de Fluttershy estaba desarreglado por las lágrimas. Su flequillo pegado a su frente como la hierba aplastada. No iba a mirarla. No lo necesitaba, su indiferencia es simpatía.

Twiligth dio un paso a un lado y la dejó pasar. De pie entre la mayoría en una multitud de mujeres, la mayoría de las cuales clamaban que se celebraría y se agradecería un abrazo en los momentos de angustia, Fluttershy no quería ser tocada. Ella nunca quiso sentir los dedos de nadie sobre su piel de nuevo.

Asegurándose de mantener una distancia segura, Twiligth se acercó a ella con una taza de chocolate caliente. Se preguntó por un segundo si realmente le iba a acusar de hacer algo.

Pero ninguna acusación vino. Ella agarró la copa en los dedos blanquecinos por el frío, y temblaba ligeramente ya que el calor era transferido a sus brazos. Soltó suspiros irregulares en la superficie de la tasa. El chocolate con leche onduló ligeramente y los malvaviscos se balanceaba alrededor de este como boyas en el mar.

Twiligth quería alcanzarle una manta, pero que no sabía cómo se sentiría acerca de ser envuelta alrededor de un trapo que olía del todo como otra persona.

Una pena que tenía que considerar las cosas como éstas.

Ah, al infierno con esto. Era obvio que ella tenía frío.-Voy a traerte una manta.- Twiligth regresó con uno de sus más viejos edredones, una reliquia que había sobrevivido a la lavadora homicida, los derrames de innumerables Pepsi y, más recientemente, la salsa de tomate de sus hotdogs de microondas nocturnos.

Fluttershy no le reconoció y la verdad es que ella nunca había esperado una respuesta.

Lo desdobló y la puso sobre los hombros y la dejó caer sobre la parte superior de la camilla. Se veía como un superhéroe inclinado sobre una taza de chocolate caliente después de un día particularmente difícil en el trabajo. Ella estuvo tentada a reírse, pero se las arregló para recordarse a sí misma con quien estaba tratando.

-Gracias-, Fluttershy murmuró.

¿Soy Twiligth ahora? Quería preguntar. ¿O sólo soy tu padre en sus mejores días?

El descubrimiento de que los familiares de Fluttershy estaban viviendo cómodamente a través de él era un hecho cotidiano. Ella revoloteó entre este mundo y el otro, y Twiligth sólo sabia exactamente quién era él cuando decía las palabras equivocadas.

Sin embargo, ella estaba haciendo progresos. Ella no iba a pasar todo el tiempo detrás de la puerta de su dormitorio infantil con sus brazos enrollados apretadamente alrededor de sus piernas cerradas y temiendo el momento en que papá iba a forzarse en ella.

Ella era la chica de 21 años de edad, la Fluttershy del desayuno, la Fluttershy que respondía soberbiamente cuando simplemente le preguntaban si le gustaban sus huevos revueltos o de otra manera. Pero hace poco ella volvió a ser la niña de 7 años de edad, Fluttershy. La de 7 años de edad, que la acuso a ella de querer darle una paliza a abusar de ella solo por haberla tomado de los hombros para ayudarla. Ella los describía a todos como asesinos.

Estas acusaciones podrían crear gran repulsión en Twiligth. Quien en su capacidad humana de la moral y la razón podría someter a un niño a estos comportamientos sórdidos, las cosas que había visto sólo alguna vez en sus investigaciones para el colegio, era impensable. Ella pensó-, ¿y si me hubiera pasado lo mismo a mi? Temblaba y apartando esos pensamientos de su mente.

Tampoco podía cegarse a el hecho de que había logrado un ligero progreso desde el primer momento en que Fluttershy entraba en uno de sus ataques.

Ella había hecho progresos.

-Fluttershy .. ¿Te importa si me siento aquí?- Twiligth señaló a su propio sofá, en el que sin duda tenía derecho a sentarse. Pero en cualquier situación, los sentimientos de Fluttershy estaban primero.

-No seas tan idiota-, ella frunció el ceño, su estado de ánimo, incluso arruinado por estúpida pregunta de Twiligth. Pero por dentro estaba un poco movida por su cortesía, cómo consideradamente pidió su permiso.

Twiligth se sentó. No encendió el televisor, algo que Fluttershy tranquilamente aprecio.

En su lugar, se quedó mirando a cualquier lugar en el cual pudiera enfocar su mente por unos instantes.

Fluttershy miró también, ningún lugar en particular, simplemente permitiendo que la calidez la envolviera y la traiga de vuelta de la oscuridad que tenía en su cabeza nadando en círculos como un pez en un tazón. Ella no tenía intención de tratar Twiligth esta manera todo el tiempo. Pero ella no podía detener estos episodios nerviosos donde sus recuerdos la ponían en Shock.

Iban y venían cuando querían, independientemente de cómo se sentía acerca de ellos. Era sólo cuestión de consecuencia que Twiligth tenia que sufrirlos a su vez.

Fue la carga que tenía que soportar a cambio de salvar su vida. Twiligth podía tratar; ella ya había llevado a cargas más pesadas.

 _A Fluttershy también puedo cuidarla_. Al menos eso era lo que se estaba diciendo a sí misma en este momento.

Fluttershy finalmente se volteó a mirarla, y en sus ojos pudo ver un poco por sorpresa. Su mandíbula debilitada, su pelo enmarañado y en todas partes, incluso en los ojos. A ella no parecía importarle. Sus ojos estaban definitivamente muertos.

-Qué sucede contigo?- , preguntó.

Twiligth luchó por una respuesta. ¿Qué le pasaba? Cómo Fluttershy podría hacer esta pregunta, sin tener primero en cuenta que su propio estado estaba más allá de ella.

Momentos pasan, hasta que Twiligth se decidió finalmente por dejar la pregunta sin respuesta. Si ella quería decir que ella todavía no entendía por qué la estaba ayudando, no hay mucho que justifique como se siente en estos momentos Estaba cansada de todo el temor y la preocupación por la que paso cuando Fluttershy decidió desaparecer.

Suspiró y bostezó en su mano.

-¿Quieres que encienda el televisor para ti? Me voy a la cama .. Si eso está bien.-

-No.- Fluttershy dijo de manera cortante. -Quiero que te sientes aquí y hables conmigo.-

-Es muy tarde.-

-Dijiste que estarías aquí para mí.-

-Estoy aquí, Fluttershy. Siempre estoy aquí.-

Ella no parecía muy convencida.

En los últimos tiempos, Fluttershy parecía confiar Twiligth hasta el punto de incluso dormir en la misma cama con ella. Aunque, había un gran espacio entre ellas. Ella, al menos, había logrado conquistar su miedo a la proximidad de otro ser humano mientras dormía. Por supuesto, después de un episodio como el de hace unas horas, sería más prudente dormir en espacios separados esta noche.

Tal vez tendría que permanecer despierta durante la noche. Por lo menos hasta que ella tuviera suficiente sueño, que por entonces con mucho gusto ella le daría la cama y se quedaría a dormir en el sofá. Era la manera que tenía que ser de las primeras semanas después de que ella la trajo a casa.

Volver de nuevo a la vieja rutina no le molestaba a Twiligth.

Fluttershy se puso de pie y dejó la taza sobre la mesa y se envolvió las sábanas a su alrededor. Suspirando, Twiligth se dirigió a su dormitorio y quitó toda la ropa tirada en la cama, junto con el control remoto del televisor que había perdido durante la reparación de la casa, combatiendo los pensamientos ominosos, esperando ansiosamente su regreso. La manta caía hasta el suelo como una cortina.

Los dedos de Fluttershy se abrían camino hasta sus pechos, haciendo ondas en la camisa y tirando hacia arriba justo a donde estaría expuesto su ombligo. Se quedó sin aliento.

Ni siquiera había oído Fluttershy se le acercara por detrás.

Ella pasó sus dedos hacia abajo de nuevo. Uno descansaba sobre su estómago mientras que el dedo de la otra mano se deslizó en el dobladillo de sus pantalones vaqueros, dando un ligero tirón subversivo.

-Qué estás haciendo?- sonaba sin aliento, como si acababa de volver de una carrera alrededor de la cuadra. Su voz se sentía pequeña e intrascendente. Ni siquiera estaba segura de si Fluttershy la oyó.

Ella se dio la vuelta y agarró sus antebrazos para conseguir que se detuviera. Ella trajo a sus labios secos hasta los suyos, y apretó su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Ella odiaba; odiaba la sensación de Fluttershy. Ella era suave y, a para su disgusto, no del todo indeseable.

Este solo hecho lo asustó tanto que ella se apartó y se pavoneaba delante de ella, con el brazo a sus labios y sus ojos muy abiertos. Se detuvo antes de que pudiera salir.

-¿Por qué haces esto? Tu me llamaste maldita, y luego ..-

Los sonidos de los coches que pasaban zumbaban por la ventana, y un escalofrío particular, voló a trabes de Twiligth. O tal vez sólo era ella.

-Yo no te he llamado una maldita-, admitió. -Eso no era para ti .. A Él lo llame maldito.-

Ella se dio la vuelta. -Pensé que estabas aterrorizada de esto. Éste es su peor temor.-

Fluttershy tenía que ser una persona diferente ahora. Ella lo sabía. Ella tenía sus momentos en los que se comportaba como su yo niña, y ella era todo temor y miedo. Luego tenia su otra yo, que con cautela llamaría "la Fluttershy de todos los días" . Ella era pesimista, mordaz, y fría. Pero, ¿quién era esta? Por otra parte, tal vez era simplemente un mecanismo de defensa que entraba en juego cada vez que los otros estados emocionales no lograron sus necesidades? ¿Fue esta Fluttershy la manifestación de su mente, la parte de ella que realmente le hubiera gustado esos abusos al final?.

La lujuria no era una cosa difícil de comunicar. Estaba claramente allí. Mirando hacia atrás en ella como una súccubus de mármol con el rostro.

Se acercó sin temor, ahuecando su mejilla en la mano.

Cuando Fluttershy la besó por segunda vez, ella no se apartó. Ella simplemente lo permitió. Mientras Fluttershy cerró los ojos, Twiligth mantuvo su ojos abiertos, con la mirada fija en sus pestañas, la forma elegante que miraban de cerca, y sus ojos verde-agua casi todo el tiempo carentes de emoción. Su cara estaba pálida. Ella era a la vez bella y lo fea, si eso fuera posible. Era un matrimonio de opuestos. En otro universo, ella sería una Diosa. Había de mostrar sus piernas y todos estarían a sus pies. Ella no tendría miedo de nadie. Mucho menos a otro ser humano.

Esas cosas impredecibles, las punzadas de la lujuria, se desplegaron en ella. Cuando regresó el beso lentamente comenzó a olvidar quién era, quién era ella. El mundo había dejado de girar y todo se hizo todavía. Todo lo que se movía era de ellas, con las manos sobre la piel, el cabello y tela. Ella no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero de nuevo, tampoco lo sabia Fluttershy.

Se dejó caer en la cama. Ella se subió encima de Twiligth, apretándola con eficacia hacia abajo. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y el cabello reaccionó como si soplara el viento. No podía creer lo que veía.

Fluttershy sabia exactamente cómo le gustaba a Twiligth. Contundente y sin arrepentimientos, mordió y se aferro a la almohada y la sostuvo como para salvar su vida.

Exactamente quién estaba proyectando este amor lleno en él sólo podía adivinar, lo que le dio un escalofrío, pero sin embargo, lo que quería Fluttershy, lo conseguía.

Si te hace sentir mejor.

Abusa de mí.

Los minutos se volvieron ambiguos. La luz tomó su dulce, dulce tiempo, avanzando como un torrente de emoción. Era fácil engañarse a sí misma para creer de que esto era un sueño, y ella esperaba desesperadamente que esto no fuera mas que un mal sueño.

Fluttershy no podía actuar de esta manera. Ella simplemente no podía.

Esto era algo enmascarado, algo que había encontrado su camino a la superficie contra toda razón y la decencia común. Pero ¿cómo iba a juzgar? Se había perdido a sí misma en su propia locura una vez. Hizo cosas que nunca pensó que haría. Era un lugar aterrador y emocionante a explorar.

Tal vez había hecho más progresos de lo que esperaba.

El maldito "tal vez" recorría a través de sus pensamientos, lo poco que de ellos él era entretenido, como el ácido. Se hizo eco. No podía hacer ninguna respuesta.

* * *

El cielo estaba abierto y tranquilo, de un ligero color grisáceo. Los árboles eran figuras negras, las ventanas de las casas como ojos vacíos, y sus residentes ratones al dormir.

Desnuda, todavía cálida bajo la colcha, Fluttershy miró a lo lejos. Ella estaba a espaldas de Twiligth. Sólo sus hombros suaves y la parte baja de la espalda eran visibles. Ella estaba hueca. Le encantaba la ausencia sin quejarse en sí misma. Una paz malvada se había arrastrado hasta sus extremidades y mantenido su marco normalmente nervioso de comportarse a raya. Ella sabía que su yo niña se horrorizaría, y tal vez la aparición de Papa se rompería en una sonrisa pálida. Sus dientes serían de marfil-blanco puro después de haberse quemado en aquel incendio, estaba muerto.

Ella no lo odiaba tanto cuando pensaba en él de esa manera.

Un hombre muerto no puede reírse.

Twiligth era una mujer que la iluminó, y las mantenían económicamente estables con sus dones de escritura, ella se volteo a Fluttershy a paso los dedos por su cabello.

¿Seguiría tan receptiva como ayer?

De repente se enfadó y golpeó con fuerza su mano como un insecto. Hiriendo la mano de Twiligth, esta se retractó de nuevo a su pecho. Quería decir algo, pero no lo hizo.

No sabía quién era en ese momento particular.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, probablemente sería mejor si mantenía las preguntas a sí misma.

* * *

 **Dejen sus comentarios en la casilla de Reviews, el fic original fue borrado y este cap fue reposteado el 4 de octubre de 2015**


	2. Broken Soul: Electra

**Enishi: Capitulo 2 de esta trilogía, muchas gracias a mis habituales lectores, este cap es el menos "Dark" de toda la trilogía, pero no por eso es diferente, aun tiene su buena dosis de dolor y angustia.**

* * *

Antes de la llegada de Acción de Gracias, la nieve ya había desplegado su manto blanco en las calles. A Fluttershy siempre le encantaba mirar por la ventana y ver la belleza del invierno. Todo es tan puro. La nieve absorbe el sonido. Silencia los gritos. Toma el dolor y lo lleva lejos, como de las imágenes de sus extremidades agitándose mientras su padre se acercaba a ella, su camisa de franela a cuadros desabrochada. Su construcción era corpulenta, su piel peluda, áspera y abrasiva, y sus ojos vidriosos, completamente en paz con el acto de forzarse a sí mismo sobre su hija, sobre el acto de matar a su hijo por tratar de defenderla. Pues bien, sorprendentemente, ella estaba en paz con esto también. El invierno había llegado a recordarle que la muerte era absoluta, y que él, el animal que la torturo tanto tiempo, no vería la primavera.

No muchos verían en la muerte tan románticamente. Pero si fuera asi de serena, si te da la bienvenida como los brazos de Twiligth que la habían sostenido hace unos momentos, ¿cuál era el crimen? Esos pasos, esa caida, ese cuchillo o lo que sea que conduzca a su muerte, se suponía que la liberarían. Pero Twiligth no había visto en esos pasos hacia la muerte como un camino a la libertad.

Twiligth no le había dado una razón para vivir. Eso sería demasiado dudoso y difícil de reconocer, a pesar de que era el punto entero de ella la allá rescatado en primer lugar.

Las sábanas se sentían como la hierba ahora. Ella se había metido en estos pensamientos por mucho tiempo.

Pensó que sería mejor salir de la cama y mantener la fachada de normalidad. Estar quieta sólo dejó que un oleaje culpabilidad por lo que paso en la noche la golpeara.

Twiligth se dio cuenta de que Fluttershy estaba de pie junto a las ventanas con las persianas abiertas, pensativa y completamente desnuda. Su sorpresa fue difícil de suprimir.

Pensó en los vecinos entrometidos, los transeúntes que estudiaban las casas del barrio.

 _Le importaba?_

En lugar de reprenderla, lo que no beneficiaría a su frágil psique, preguntó: -¿No tienes frío?-

Fluttershy no respondió. A veces ella lo hacia por despecho, otras veces era porque estaba arrastrando una revelación vertiginosa de algún tipo. Twiligth ya se había acondicionado a no ser ofendida por ella.

El maldito "Tal vez" todavía poseía un oscuro lugar en su mente, como odiaba enfrentarlo.

* * *

Cuando llegó el día de acción de Gracias, ella no consiguió ninguna visita en nombre de la amistad, de la familia o de la fiesta. Con su padre ya fallecido, su madre se había ido desde que tenía 12, su hermano Shining lejos en el extranjero y poco más que un primo desinteresado aquí y allá, Twiligth no esperaba menos.

Estar en la misma situación y antisocial de todos los años, Fluttershy no estaba encantada de la idea de comer una generosa cena con una mujer que había conocido tan sólo un mes y medio atrás.

Twiligth no pudo ser disuadida. Temprano esa mañana, fue a la tienda de comestibles local y compró un jamón de 3 libras y un pollo al horno, una caja de relleno, y algunos malvaviscos para poner encima de la olla de ñame que planeaba hacer. El jamón estaba en el horno, y no se haría durante otros 30 minutos. Esto le dio tiempo de Twiligth para preparar las cosas menores. Abrió las latas de espárragos, zanahorias, maíz,guisantes y coles de Bruselas y preparó la vajilla.

Fluttershy miró con un grado variable de interés, volviendo la cabeza hacia atrás para ver lo que estaba haciendo cada vez que el programa de televisión que estaba viendo se volvía aburrido. Se le ocurrió que podría estar tan metida en la cocina solo porque necesitaba una distracción de ella. No era algo que quería reflexionar para ninguna de las dos. Si bien una parte vergonzosa de su conciencia había recordado su acto sexual de la noche anterior, no estaba del todo allí mientras estaba sucediendo. Por otro lado eso era difícil para Twiligth, quien carecía de un sustituto para protegerla de sus acciones, de lo que era para ella.

Sus otros estados emocionales eran sus pomadas anestésicas, teniendo el mal en ellos, al cambiarlos podía amortiguar la pena, la vergüenza y el arrepentimiento, por lo que sería más fácil para el día a día de Fluttershy.

Twiligth no tenia otros modos emocionales que tomara su lugar en esa clase de momentos, solo era la Twiligth de todos los días. Eso era todo.

Tomó el jamón del horno y comenzó a cortarlo. El olor de la piña y el azúcar moreno flotaba en el aire y llegó a su nariz. Fluttershy estudió los músculos de la espalda de Twiligth, la forma en que se contraían y relajaban mientras trabajaba. Recordó la sensación de sus uñas al sentir en su piel suave y amable de Twiligth, todavía lo maleable que era. Recordó cómo sus ojos miraron en éxtasis hacia el techo mientras presionaba sus labios en su cuello, sus pequeños mordiscos y lamidas.

Y mientras estos mismos recuerdos probablemente la tenían quemándola en la vergüenza, serían lo único que a ella importaba considerar luego de esa noche.

Su tenedor raspaba a través de su plato. Twiligth tenía segundas y terceras partes de comida para rellenar la boca y que no hablara.

La mente de Fluttershy vago alrededor de la idea de seducirla de nuevo. Fue algo divertido de considerar. Se sentía poderosa, desviada.

Papá estaría tan enfadado.

Pero era la única razón? Porque papá se retorcería de rabia el día en que otra persona llegara a saborearla, a sentirla? ¿Era realmente tan enferma por dentro que ella usaría Twiligth para obtener aún más venganza de un hombre muerto-un hombre que ya había muerto por su propia mano?

No, no. No podía ser tan sencillo. Así por completo ... una mezquina.

-No mucha hambre, ¿eh?- Twiligth comentó.

No era una cuestión, tanto mas como un comentario. De hecho, Fluttershy no había comido mucho. A ella realmente no le gustaba la comida.

Twiligth se había llenado hace mucho tiempo, pero pensando que debe tener una buena selección, hizo una porción saludable de los alimentos. Si sólo ella tenía más amigos, tanto no tendría que ser desperdiciado. Supuso que acabaría de poner las sobras en la nevera.

Eso las mantendría frescas en los próximos días.

-Yo no tengo un hambre terrible. Ni siquiera recuerdo la última vez que tuve esta gran de una comida de todos modos.-

Twiligth era muy consciente. Uno de los castigos favoritos de el monstruo había sido la privación de alimentos, y ponerla siempre en un estado de necesidad, Fluttershy había aprendido a eludir sus necesidades hasta que decidió que ya había sufrido bastante. Esto sólo sucedió en los días más misericordiosos. En algunas ocasiones más oscuras, una comida sólo siguió el desgarramiento de ropa.

Aún encadenada por las viejas costumbres, Fluttershy no podía llevar el tenedor a la boca demasiadas veces. Esto se filtró en otras cosas. Ella se negó a comprar ropa nueva porque su suéter era una parte de ella ahora-al igual que sus pantalones de pana y sus zapatillas suizas.

El monstruo no bienvenia el cambio. No en la ropa, la personalidad o preferencia. Era una forma de desafío.

Su corazón dio un vuelco. Su padre estaba todavía muy, muy vivo. A veces temía que ni el cuchillo que le había empalado varias veces, ni el fuego que había quemado sus huesos alguna vez realmente lo vayan borrar. Lo mismo sucedió con la otra maldita. Su madre. No la veia hace 2 meses luego de que se escapo, pero aun estaba hay, ella seguía hablando. Ella todavía se reía y se burlaba.

Fue el precio que tuvo que soportar para quitarle la vida a su torturador.

-¿Te arrepientes?- Preguntó Fluttershy.

Twiligth la miró desde su plato. Su tenedor fue suspendido por encima de la tercera porción de ensalada de papas, mirando vacilante y pensativa como solo ella podía.

-¿Me arrepiento de ... ¿qué?-

-Haberme salvado.-

Twiligth soltó su tenedor y cayo a la mesa, se levanto, enrojecida y ofendida, se apoyo sobre los bordes de la mesa y le dirigió una fulminante mirada a Fluttershy.

-¿Por qué diablos me preguntas algo así?- Estaba desesperada, y era despectiva. -Qué sucede contigo?-

Fluttershy suspiró. Cuando la mano de Twiligth sujeta su hombro, se tensó y se negó a mirar hacia atrás en ella. ¿Tal vez esto terminaría como anoche?

-Lo siento. No sé por qué hago algunas de las cosas que hago.-Respondió Fluttershy sin mirarla

-Tu ... sabes que yo hice lo que crei necesario. Si te molesta ... entonces te puedes ir.- Sus dedos cruzados en sus palmas.

-He matado, a alguien.- Fluttershy apoyó la frente sobre su espalda, cerrando los ojos. -No te puedo crucificar por eso. Aunque quiero.-

Se dio la vuelta, en su rostro, su mascara de frialdad se deslizaba mostrando inseguridad.

-Quería encontrar algo mal contigo. Una razón para huir. Una razón para poder abandonarte Es por eso ... Yo hice lo que hice anoche.- Empezó Fluttershy. Dejó escapar un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.-Pero no pude hacerlo. Me gustó ... La forma en que me sostuviste.- Sus ojos aguamarinas se apagaron y se distanciaron. _Tu me amabas. Tu me consolabas_.

-Así que no me odias?- Twiligth pregunto mientras metía su mano a través de su mejilla y frotó con suavidad la mejilla de Fluttershy con su pulgar.

Fluttershy no se apartó ni se estremeció.

 _Así que no soy una maldita?_

-No.-Se abrazaron lentamente, ninguna de las dos acostumbradas al contacto. Twiligth por no tener ninguno durante la mayor parte de su vida, y Fluttershy porque el ultimo que la sostuvo con tanto cariño, murió tratando de defenderla.

Ninguna de ellas tenía ningún conocimiento de a donde llegaría todo esto. Sólo sabían que ambas se entendían en una manera que nadie más lo hacia. De alguna manera, eso era suficiente.

No tenía ni idea de cómo algo así podría funcionar. Ella nunca puso mucho valor sean cuales sean las relaciones , así que era difícil de imaginar un futuro con nadie.

Por la noche, los postes de la calle resplandecían con fuerza, iluminando la nieve con sombras anaranjadas. Copos de nieve flotaba hacia abajo con una expresión sombría, apenas perceptible a través de las rendijas de una persiana veneciana. Se apilan en esta a través de medios invisibles, manteniendo a Fluttershy observando en la ventana. Una película siguió zumbando en el televisor detrás de ella.

Twiligth devolvió su atención a sus brazos vacíos, sólo ahora está empezando a recordar el vacio de no sostener a nadie. ¿Cómo se sentía tan improductiva?.

Temía que algún día, Fluttershy desaparecería. Y no tendría a nadie a quien culpar sino a sí misma.

Fluttershy, generalmente inconsciente de lo que pasaba con Twiligth, estudió su reflejo en la ventana. Aunque no lo dijera, Temía por lo mismo...

* * *

 **Gracias por leer y los espero en el capitulo tres, dejen sus comentarios en la casilla de reviews, el fic original fue borrado y este cap fue reposteado el 4 de octubre de 2015**


	3. Broken World: Persephone

**Enishi: Tercer y último cap de este trabajo, y por mucho el más oscuro de todos, gracias por el apoyo hasta ahora, y sin más aquí les traigo la última parte.**

* * *

La cadena se desplegaba sobre la puerta por la noche. Las ventanas cerradas. La casa segura. Trató de no pensar demasiado profundamente en eso, pero ella no podía evitar pensar esas puertas. El sonido de una cerradura de hacer clic en su lugar era muy familiar. Un sonido inquietud se dejó caer en su estómago como una piedra.

A puertas cerradas significaba que papá había encerrado a todo el mundo y era libre de hacer lo que quisiera. El dolor pronto seguiría. Los huesos se sienten como si se rompieran, triturados en la inmovilidad por un cuerpo más grande.

Twiligth nunca haría algo así. Al menos, eso era lo que ella trató tan difícilmente de convencerse a sí misma. Twiligth sabía que le gustaba salir por la noche.

En lugar de dejarla y encontrarla a ella en un callejón húmedo o en un puente, mirando de reojo hacia el agua y perdida en sus pensamientos, era mejor sólo atraparla aquí.

Si la mantendría a salvo, Twiligth habría de atraparla aquí para siempre.

Fluttershy fijo los ojos en el ventilador de techo girando con lentitud.

Gritos lejanos, agonías distantes pero tan presentes, el cadáver de su hermano de 7 años observándola con ojos muertos , en su cuello las marcas de unas manos mas grandes que lo habían estrangulado, y la figura mayor acercándose a ella susurrando una y otra vez.

 _Tu papá te ama_.

Fluttershy despertó sobresaltada y bañada en sudor. Las sabanas estaban envueltas como enredaderas alrededor de su cuerpo y sus extremidades.

Ella se retorció quitándoselas y las tiró lejos. La lana del jersey irritaba la piel cubierta de sudoración, y se lo quito también, dejando sólo su sostén. Sus pechos eran elegantes, cubiertos en sudor, y de repente sintió incluso que el sostén era demasiado apretado.

Ella descolgó en la parte de atrás y dejar que se vea lánguida alrededor de sus hombros. Se quitó los pantalones y se arrojó sobre el sofá.

A papá le gustaría esto, se dio cuenta. Al verla así.

 _Mira que mi niña ha crecido..._

Fluttershy se cubrió la cara con las manos y pasó los dedos por sus mejillas. Su cabeza estaba palpitando. El ventilador de techo giraba, pero el aire nunca llegó ella. El calor siempre estaba ahí, su iluminación en el fuego y sofocando sus sueños.

 _Para mí, siempre es así, siempre estoy en un infierno._

Y de repente, como un gran derrumbe, el mundo se convirtió en algo demasiado confuso para que su mente pudiera manejarlo. Un oleaje creció en su pecho, grande, pesado, y repugnante. Su garganta creció con más fuerza. Su cabello parecía pasto, hierba seca alrededor de su cabeza, su piel una manta fría sobre sus huesos. Su cuerpo era repugnante, desde la cabeza hasta los pies.

El aire nunca llegó a ella. El calor del infierno mordisqueó sus pies. Se sentía vacía y quemada, como una cáscara de piel chamuscada.

Papá se alzaba sobre ella, invisible, espectral y tenebroso, llamándola una chica bonita.

* * *

Twiligth odiaba las mañanas. Ella era demasiado perezosa para hacer el desayuno, demasiado perezosa para encender el televisor. A pesar de que estaba despierta, que nunca podría encontrar dentro de si la fuerza para moverse durante las primeras horas del día. Así que se decidió a mirar el techo durante un tiempo. Cuando se cansó de eso, no le dejó otra opción mas que levantarse. Dolorosamente se levantó y puso los pies sobre el piso.

Así que gran parte del día ya se había ido. Ya eran las una la tarde. Había dormido mas de lo que tenía planeado.

La casa estaba demasiado tranquila a esta hora. La televisión en la sala de estar debería haber estado encendida con Fluttershy viéndola mientras debería estar completamente vestida, mirando la pantalla como si fuera la cosa más aburrida del mundo, pero encadenada a ella.

No obstante. Esto no fue lo que vio.

Fluttershy estaba en el sofá, de espaldas frente a ella. Las tiras de su sostén individual colgaban debajo de sus brazos. Una parte de sus piernas estaban cubiertas por la manta, pero la parte baja de su espalda y sus nalgas estaban desnudas, mostrando sus bragas blancas y sus piernas pálidas.

Twiligth suprimió el pensamiento de ella luego de haber hecho algo un poco, demasiado privado para su original pregunta, y en lugar de que se trate a sí mismo con qué estaba inerte, a esta hora del día.

Fluttershy siempre se alzaba ante ella molesta, este no fue el caso.

-Fluttershy-, intentó llamarla, observando el sudor sobre su piel desnuda -¿Estás realmente caliente? ¿Crees que... podría ser una fiebre?-

Fluttershy no respondió. Su columna vertebral se inclinó sólo un poco, probablemente un acto de reposicionamiento.

Twiligth considero que Fluttershy podría enloquecer si le tocaba la espalda desnuda, así que ella se quedó donde estaba. Se paso los dedos por el cabello y froto su nuca pensando que hacer. Estaba en uno de sus estados emocionales alterados.

¿Habría sufrido un mal sueño?

No estaba segura de si se trataba de una cuestión que aún debe comprometerse.

Fluttershy estaba desquiciada. A menudo se perdía los estribos o sufría explosiones de ansiedad en una provocación inocente o no con buenas intenciones. Por supuesto Twiligth también tenía sus propios demonios. Ella había pasado por tanto antes de llegar aquí, padres muy ocupados, esforzándose tanto por ser la mejor que acabo aislándose de todo el mundo, conocía el dolor, pero también conocía lo bueno de este mundo.

Pero Fluttershy, la pobre alma nació en el infierno.

Poco a poco volvió la cabeza. Sus ojos lejanos aparecieron nublados y pesados por el agotamiento.

-Estás bien...?- Twiligth se acerco un poco a ella.

Fluttershy se irguió y su cuerpo chocó con los cojines, tragándose la forma de su cuerpo.

Sus brazos se alzaron para cubrir su rostro. Instintivo, Twiligth supuso.

-Está bien, está bien,- élla levantó las manos y dio un paso atrás. -Está bien. Yo no quería asustarte. Parecías realmente fuera de ti, así que...-

El ventilador soplo su cabello que se deslizó sobre sus facciones mientras se calmaba. Su respiración se ralentizó, sus músculos se relajaron. -L-lo Siento. No fue tu….- se detuvo.

Ella levantó la vista. -¿Qué estaba haciendo?-

-Estabas dormida, creo.- Twiligth se dirigido a ella con respuestas neutras y sin pretensiones. -Tal vez has tenido una pesadilla.-

-Sí ...- se agarró la frente y volvió a sentarse en una posición defensiva.

Mientras que Fluttershy no podría haber sido consciente de la poca ropa que traía, o tal vez no le importaba, Twiligth lo hizo. Pero no sería favorable a la situación para que se sintiera avergonzada de ninguna manera. La vergüenza podría elevar al temor y el miedo, cosa que ella ciertamente no quería. Probablemente estaría en sus mejores intereses para ser complaciente y solo ignorarlo.

-Puedo traer a otro ventilador aquí si hace demasiado calor, o abrir algunas de las ventanas- Twiligth dijo. Ella podría tener la idea de arrojarse y saltar a un mejor idea.

-No importa. Voy a traer el ventilador por el momento y mas tarde voy a traer el aire acondicionado desde el sótano en algún momento esta semana,¿Quieres tomar algo?- Fluttershy asintió. Twiligth no estaba segura exactamente de a lo que ella estaba asintiendo. Ella podría estar de acuerdo sobre el ventilador, pero no la bebida o vice versa. En cualquier caso, supuso que después de un mal sueño, ella podría estar acalorada y tener la garganta seca.

Twiligth fue a la cocina y puso un vaso frío de té helado en la mesa con un pequeño sorbete inclinado en su posición. Fluttershy se inclinó, tomó un sorbo tímido y se echó hacia atrás y cerró los ojos.

-No hay necesidad ... de que todo fuera tan bonito, tan perfecto. Sé que lo que haces no es real.-

Twiligth se sentó junto a ella, consciente de poner un poco de distancia entre ambas para su comodidad.

-¿Qué quiere decir que no es real?-

Una sonrisa se clavó en su mejilla.

-¿Crees que soy sólo una muñeca. Estás tratando de no molestarme. Estás ... me mantienes aquí, igual que papá lo hizo. Agradable y bonita y dócil.-

-No, no es así.-

Fluttershy se levantó y entró en la cocina. Twiligth se sentó donde estaba. Sus entrañas comenzaron a girar. Ella juntó las manos y se concentro en sus pensamientos.

Justo en ese momento regresó, y Twiligth se volteo hacia ella.

Su muñeca se retorcía alrededor de algo, tenia un cuchillo en la mano. Fluttershy tenía una mirada paranoica que se asomó al fondo a trabes de su cabello despeinado. Su otro brazo colgaba a su lado y sus piernas estaban fuera de balance. El corazón de Twiligth casi se detuvo.

-Fluttershy!-

-Oye, señorita ... Quiero mostrarte algo.- Fluttershy echó la cabeza hacia atrás y puso el cuchillo directo sobre su garganta.

Twiligth saltó y tiró el cuchillo lejos de ella y forcejeando cayeron hasta el suelo. Fluttershy se retorció y gritó y se arqueó debajo de ella. Twiligth se sorprendió por su fuerza. Ella le dio un rodillazo y utilizó su brazo libre para arañar su pelo, su cara, su cuello, en cualquier lugar que pudiera herirla.

-Fluttershy! Escúchame!-

Twiligth apretó la muñeca más inmovilizandola y le sujetó las piernas hacia abajo. Su garganta estaba apretada y antes de que pudiera atacar de nuevo, dejó escapar un sollozo lleno de dolor.

-Por favor detente.-

Fluttershy se quedó inmóvil, sus dedos se aflojaron. El cuchillo se deslizó a través de estos, y golpeó el suelo con un tintineo metálico vacío. Sus piernas se aflojaron.

Twiligth empujó el cuchillo lo más lejos que pudo. Ella libero lentamente su control sobre las extremidades de Fluttershy y se sentó, respirando con dificultad. Su rostro estaba manchado, y sus ojos comenzaban a hincharse, lagrimas se agolpaban en ellos.

La mirada inerte de Fluttershy fue como un tiró directo a su corazón. Entrelazó sus dedos ligeramente a través del sudor recubriendo su cabello y rozó suavemente el borde de su rostro.

-Fluttershy ... lo siento.-

-Admítelo, entonces,- ella respiró, su mirada estaba llena de odio. -Admítelo.-

-Te estoy manteniendo encerrada aquí.-

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no dejas que me vaya?-

-Porque Yo...-

Porque yo….

Su lengua se retorció y las palabras se perdieron en algún lugar en el aire. Sólo la sala sabía.

Porque yo te amo, las paredes dirían, si pudieran.

* * *

Cuando llegó mayo, la lluvia se extendió por todo el cielo. Caminaron después de que cesó, pero una ligera llovizna aún se podía sentir en la piel. Los charcos de agua de mármol reflejan la luz de los faros. Barro apelmazado en los setos de hierba que se alineaban en la acera.

El sol murió en el horizonte. Las nubes se cernían sobre el cielo, lleno de tanta tranquilidad y desesperación.

Twiligth mantuvo las puertas abiertas después de ese incidente. Se dio cuenta de cual era su verdadera locura. Los lugares donde esta encerrada, el lugar donde de verdad habitaban, los que fueron sus demonios.

Si ella se iba, no podía detenerla.

Durante algún tiempo después de eso, ella lo hizo. Fluttershy no quería oír hablar de ella durante días a la vez. Twiligth se sentaba en el sofá y su puso a ver su teléfono celular sobre la mesa, frotando sus nudillos, paseandoce por la habitación. Queriendo gritar. O llamar a la policía. O simplemente salir fuera de la casa y correr a cualquier lugar, a cualquier lugar donde podría estar, y arrastrarla de espaldas, no importa lo que ella le iba a gritar y maldecir por ello.

Y justo en la hora más oscura, cuando ya la pensaba muerta, dándole vueltas a su negligencia y todo lo que debería haber hecho para mantenerla a salvo, la perilla de la puerta finalmente se giraba desde el otro lado.

Con el tiempo esta actitud se detuvo. Fluttershy abandonó la distancia que obligó entre ellas. Ella regresó a su cama, y se acurrucó contra Twiligth. Había el cosquilleo en la nariz por su pelo y su respirar, y apagando la lámpara de la mesita de noche. Ella estaría allí por la mañana. En su lugar había una vida, la respiración, rota de Fluttershy, tan real como su mano al pasar por su cabello y la angustia que lleva a cada vez más palpable de que a veces incluso no sabia cuando estab despierta y cuando no. Pero podía hacerle frente a todo eso.

La oscuridad tenía un lugar en la cabeza, entraba a su mente con más frecuencia por la noche, pero un día, milagrosamente, se dio cuenta de que a pesar del dominio de los recuerdos y las agonías distantes, los pecados y el arrepentimiento, el sol todavía se levantaba en el horizonte.

Twiligth dudaba de que élla sabía mucho de nada, si su existencia a menudo nebulosa era cualquier cosa. Pero esto, esta quietud y esta paz, Fluttershy envuelta en las mantas a su lado, el lento girar del ventilador del techo, su respiración en su espalda, las aves posándose en los cables afuera, el mundo continuando con su curso…

Ella no necesitaba un ideal. Con Fluttershy a su lado como ahora, esta era toda la realidad que necesitaba.

* * *

 **OK eso es todo, ya lo repostee, ya lo termine, en un futuro tal vez escribire un cuarto y quinto cap, aun esta para adopcion si algun valiente autor se anima, hoy todo lo que are sera reostear ( Mas que nada por que se descompuso mi neetbok y aun no me acostumbro a escribir en mi Iphone) pues, hasta pronto amigos.**

 **P.D: Los nombres en los capitulos, Magdalena, Electra y Persephone,cada uno esta en el respectivo cap por su significado, me pregunto ¿ alguno de ustedes queridos lectores comprendió el significado de estos?.**


	4. Culpa de la hija de papa

_**Enishi: Bueno, hola, luego de una largar ausencia pues aquí me tienen, jeje, lamento todo este tiempo en silencio, pero pues con mi ultimo año de la universidad, el hecho de que hace 6 meses deje de ser un Crew de Mc Donald´s para asender y ser un Gerente en Mc Donald´s, y el hecho de que me comprometi luego de 2 años de noviazgo, pues comprenderan que el tiempo, es un recurso escaso, pero no se preocupen, cuando termine el ultimo semestre y vuelva a tener tiempo libre, volveré a full, ahora con la historia, pues luego de dejar el trabajo original sentado por mas de dos años en la cuenta original, me decidí no solo a traer la secuela del desafió, y que prometí aquella fatídica noche de octubre de 2014, sino que antes, con mi limitado tiempo libre, también les traigo la pre cuela, los suceso que llevaron a los acontecimientos de When angels loses their wings, si leyeron el trabajo original, sabran que este no es un trabajo para aquellos de corazones o mentes debiles, y cordialmente los invito a salir, si aun asi desean continuar, pues no soy quien para detenerlos, pero quedan advertidos, sin mas que decir, demos comienzo a esta angustiante obra.**_

 _ **Tags de advertencia: Violencia, maltrato domestico.**_

* * *

 _Hubo un tiempo en que había una niña llamada_ _Fluttershy_ _._

 _Ella vivía en una pequeña casa sin patio y un buzón_ _ligeramente inclinado_ _que necesita_ _ba_ _urgentemente una nueva capa de pintura. Ella tenía una mamá y un papá,_ _y_ _un hermano mayo_ _r_ _. Cuando era pequeña, todo el mundo estaba contento. Su madre siempre estaría sonriendo y riendo. Su papá se reía también, pero no tan a menudo. Y su hermano s_ _olia_ _jugar con ella, o leer_ _le_ _historias a ella, o simplemente estar con ella._

 _Cuando se hizo mayor, las cosas cambiaron. Su padre comenzó a beber todo el tiempo. Su madre_ _ya_ _no sonr_ _eia_ _. Su hermano dejó de jugar con ella. Papá s_ _olia golpearlos_ _a veces, cuando eran mal_ _o_ _s._ _Golpeaba mas a menudo a su mama_ _,_ _a veces a ella y a veces a su hermano, aunque a el lo golpeaban menos, su padre dijo que solo_ _quería un hijo. A veces le d_ _ecia_ _a_ _ella_ _que era un error cuando se enfurecía. Ella no entendía por_ _que el estaria enfadado_ _\- no podía dejar de estar allí. Pero estaba segura de papá tenía razón._ _Fluttershy_ _supo que tenía que haber hecho algo malo para_ _que_ _papá_ _este_ _tan enojado con ella. Así que dejó que le_ _lastimara_ _porque ella deb_ _io_ _haber sido una chica mala._

 _No le gustaba que cuando golpe_ _aba a su_ _mama, sin embargo. Él gritar y tirar cosas y golpearla, y_ _a ella_ _no le gustó en absoluto cuando lo hizo. Mama no era una niña mala. Mama todavía era agradable_ _con ella_ _. Mama no merecía ser lastimad_ _a_ _._ _A ella_ _no le importaba tanto cuando iba a golpearla, prefiere_ _eso a que lastiemen a su mama_ _._ _Fluttershy_ _se lo merecía, mamá no lo hizo. Y aún así. A veces se ve_ _ia como tamben_ _se enojaba, y en ocasiones_ _golpeaba a_ _su hermano_ _por_ _sentar_ _se_ _con_ _ellas cuando papa se enojaba_ _._ _El siempre hablaba con su padre para detenerlo, por eso a el tambien lo golpeaban_ _._ _A el no le importaba enfadar a papa_ _. No le gustaba que papá les ha_ _ga_ _daño, porque l_ _as queria_ _. Pero papá_ _se imponia demasiado_

 _Fluttershy_ _aprendió rápidamente que_ _a_ _papá no le gustaba oírla hablar, por lo que ella aprendió a estar en silencio. Era tan tranquilo a veces_ _que_ _no sabía_ _n_ _que estaba allí. En la escuela, sin embargo, estar tranquilo era malo. Los otros niños nunca hablaron con ella porque ella nunca habló con ellos. Los maestros_ _estarian_ _preocupado_ _s_ _porque no le gustaba responder a las preguntas_ _y no entregaba sus tarea_ _, a veces papá rasga_ _ba y rompia_ _su tarea, o, a veces no podía hacerl_ _as_ _porque estaba herida. Ellos hacen que se quede después de la escuela a veces y cuando ella llegó tarde hizo_ _que_ _papá_ _este_ _realmente enojado. A veces los maestros preguntaban acerca de las marcas_ _que tenia en los brazos_ _. Pero_ _a ella_ _no le gustaba hablar. Ella no les respondió. Por lo que los maestros le dejaron sol_ _a_ _después de un tiempo, a pesar de que las marcas_ _seguian_ _sucediendo. Aún así, estar en silencio era mejor que cuando trató de hacer amigos y los niños se burlaban de ella. Así que ella no hablaba. Era más fácil de esa manera._

 _Cuando todavía era_ _paqueña, mama se_ _fue. Se fue después de_ _que su hermano terminara la_ _escuela secundaria, y ella no sabía dónde había ido, porque papá no le decía. No le importaba, sin embargo, porque no le agradaba_ _mas, mama_ _había dejado de ser amable con ella ._ _H_ _abía empezado a gritar a_ _su hermano o a ella_ _, a veces, y él_ _la se_ _iria luego de disutir con su papa_ _y romper cosas. En una ocasión,_ _la abofeteo y ella_ _sangró._ _Su hermano_ _le grito, pero papá no dijo nada._ _Fluttershy_ _pensó papá podría estar orgulloso de_ _su mama por primera vez_ _, y sabía que debía haber merecido_ _eso_ _porque ella era una niña mala._

 _Su hermano se fue_ _también._ _Luego de terminar su estudios, fue obligado por su padre a enlistarse en la milicia por culpa de papa._ _Dijo que no podía_ _quedarse con ella mas tiempo_ _, pero que aún_ _le_ _amaba._ _Fluttershy_ _sabía que_ _el_ _la quería a pesar de que la dejó atrás, pero e_ _l no tenia otra opcion sino irse_ _. Ella deseaba_ _que_ _mamá la h_ _ubiera_ _llevado_ _antes_ _con ella porque papá ahora que_ _ella_ _y_ _su hermano_ _se habían ido_ _papa_ _la_ _golpeó mucho más. Aún no sabía exactamente por qué fue tan malo con ella. Él le haría daño a veces tan mal que ella tendría que faltar a la escuela._ _Estaba muy_ _enojado, a veces, pero sabía que debe tener una buena razón para ello._

 _Ella_ _sabía que debía haber merecido_ _eso_ _porque ella era una niña mala_

* * *

La chica de 15 años de edad, Fluttershy odiaba caminar a casa desde la escuela.

Por otra parte, ella también odiaba ir a la escuela, así que tenía un problema en sus manos. Ella no era nadie en la escuela. No tenía amigos porque ella nunca habló con nadie. Los maestros pensaron que era una chica gótico loca, por lo que no le molestaban. Ella sabía que los demás se reían de ella detras de su espalda debido a su ropa fuera de moda y corte de pelo, debido a la forma en que actuó. No le molestó mucho porque ella nunca realmente tenía amigos, pero ella deseaba que al menos la dejaran sola. Otros estudiantes eran aficionados a poner cosas repugnantes en su casillero, o tropezar ella, o tirar "accidentalmente" todos sus libros vuelan a través del pasillo después de que "accidentalmente" la empujaron contra una pared. Podía soportar eso, sin embargo. Nunca se quejó. Ella nunca hizo problemas. Quejarse y protestar significa hacer enemigos. A ella le habían enseñado eso hace mucho tiempo.

Vaciló en la acera, haciendo una pausa antes de entrar en la casa. Una parte de ella le estaba gritando para tener la oportunidad de correr sola. No ir dentro, no escucharlo a él, no enfrentando ni una sola vez más, sólo se tenia que ir. Ser libre de nuevo.

Pero ella sofocó su otro lado. No, ella no podía hacer eso. Su vida de ser golpeada y moldeada en una hija sumisa, obediente triunfó fácilmente sobre los sueños de grandeza. Se giró el picaporte, reprimió un escalofrío, y entró.

La casa estaba a oscuras, y ella hizo una mueca cuando el olor agudo de alcohol perforó su sentidos-no que no era habitual; simplemente significaba que tendría que ir con cuidado en la actualidad. Su padre prefiere disfrutar de la falta de definición difusa de alcoholismo en frente de la televisión, sin ningún tipo de distracciones. Desde la sala de estar hasta en el centro de la casa, ella sólo tienia que mantenerse baja, guardar silencio para evitar molestarle.

Un gruñido bajo salió del sofa. -Asi que finalmente estas en casa.- No tuvo la suerte del anonimato esta vez. El sonido de su voz áspera la congeló en seco. -Tráeme una cerveza fría de la nevera.- Ella asintió con rigidez y comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina. Años de condicionamiento le hicieron responder a sus demandas como una pequeña máquina, patética, desquebrajada.

 _Salt_ _a:_

 _¿Qué tan alto, señor?_

 _Corre:_

 _¿Qué tan lejos, señor?_

 _Cort_ _a:_

 _¿Qué tan profundo, señor?_

Ella abrió la puerta del refrigerador y sintió que su corazon caia hasta su estomago y saldria por su boca.

Estaba vacío.

No había nada.

No estaba la bebida que quería, no hay comida, no hay nada. Ella sintió que su cuerpo se adormecio y su garganta se contrajo con el miedo. Papa siempre conseguía lo que quería ...

Se dirigió lentamente de nuevo en la sala de estar, tomando nota de las muchas botellas vacías ensuciando el piso y tragando saliva con nerviosismo. Apenas la miró a ella, murmurando solamente un corto -¿Y bien?-

-Papa ... la nevera, e-es ..-

-Escupe lo de una vez!-

Ella hizo una mueca al oír el veneno en su voz. Era la vision de un oso despertándose a golpear a un lado la plaga que lo habia molesrado ...

-P-papá, la nevera está vacía ... yo ... yo l-lo siento …-

-Hija...-, comenzó con una voz peligrosamente tranquila. Ella se encogió y retrocedió lentamente. Ella conocía ese tono.

-Por favor…-

-Te lo dije que vayas de compras no...-

-Yo..yo..lo siento, yo ... no había dinero y …-

Él se paró. En realidad levantó la pesada estructura de su sofa y a su vez y se enfrentaba a ella, la sirviente insignificante que tan descuidadamente lo enojó de nuevo. Ella se encogió y se echó hacia atrás, tratando de hacerse lo más pequeña y lo menos desafiante posible.

-Lo siento …-, susurró, el mantra tanto una disculpa y una petición.

Fue totalmente esperado el revés rápido de su mano, golpeando su cara bruscamente. Ella no gritó. Ella sabía que en este momento su voz sólo lo enfurecería más.

-Puta sin valor,- gruñó, golpeándola de nuevo. -Demasiado egoísta para hacer algo de utilidad por tu viejo padre?- Ya se había trabajado a sí mismo para estar frente a ella, esconderse no serviria de nada. Se obligó a relajar los músculos, tratando de permanecer flexible para absorber mejor los golpes. El mejor curso de acción ahora era completa sumisión.

 _Honra a tu padre ya tu madre ..._

Finalmente, cansado y se dejó caer en su silla, dejando a su hija temblando en el suelo.

\- El monedero esta en el estante-, se quejó.

Tosió, haciendo una mueca cuando su mano se alzó con la sangre. -S-sí, papá.-

\- Que no se te olvide de nuevo.-

-No, papa-

-Esa es mi chica-, murmuró de mala gana, volviendo su atención a la televisión. Ella asintió débilmente y se arrastró a la cocina, apoyada en el mostrador y respirando lentamente, raspando ligeramente. Ella estaba muy adolorida, pero ella viviría. Estaba a salvo ahora. Se había agotado su energía. Él la dejaría sola ... Miró con recelo hacia la sala de estar y se dio cuenta de que ella se había desangrado en el suelo.

Estaba empezando a manchar.

Sus ojos fueron hasta a su padre, sabiendo que sería otra pelea, se puso a sí misma dolorosamente de pie y fue a buscar las toallas de papel.

 **Pues, hasta hay, primer cap de la serie " Burning Angel" la historia, no tiene un limite de caps, y aunque la linea principal ya esta definida, la mayoría de las cosas se harán sobe el vuelo, si tengo tiempo, los caps nuevos llegaran cada dos semanas los miercoles, sino, pues tardaran lo que tengan que tardar, pues como les mencione mi tiempo es limitado pero en serio, sin mas que decir, muchas gracias por el apoyo y la lectura, espero sus opiniones y criticas, y nos vemos la proxima, Matta-ne!**


End file.
